To Be loved
by deadlykitty
Summary: Tohru wants him. Shigure wants her. What will Valentines Day do to bring these two together? Same beginning as 'Valentines Day' but different ending. Explanation inside. SxT rted on the safe side for suggestive material


Well, oops. I started this story tice, and ended both without knowing (technically remembering) the other. Because I couldn't decide which was better, I decided to just leave them both as is and let the readers choose! While this version is a one shot, the other, titled "Valentines Day" has a sequel to come, which will be called "White Day." Please, if you've the time, read them both and let me know which you prefer. I want to know the general opinion, and hope you enjoy! Thanks!

Disclaimer: need I really say it? Oh, fine. It's not mine. Happy?

A stare was not enough to satisfy anymore. no. With this powerful a love he needed more. He watched her. While his lust filled eyes gazed at her with longing, he felt his heart break as if it were physically being torn in two. There she stands, happily chatting with _him_ that cat of a cousin, and it was obvious she cared for him.

She cared for _him_! The one to always be loathed, the one to always be looked down upon and trampled... what was wrong with him? Was he not attractive? Funny? Intelligent? Was he not MAN enough for her? Or maybe even too much of one...

All he knew of was a deep blush growing on her cheeks... a tell-tale sign of her affection. And as her fiery headed companion walks away she turns to glance with tentative eyes at the author embarrassingly. He returns the gaze with a neutral glare, and for a moment she continues to look, but with a pained expression in her eyes before turning away to do some meaningless chore.

As she walks she can't help but feel as if her heart were shattering deep within her breast. Such a concentrated look to his eyes, of pure hatred and she felt certain it was aimed at her. It hurt more than anything she'd ever before imagined. If only he'd known what she and Kyo had been discussing, he'd know what she and Kyo were discussing, he'd know of her true feelings for him.

Yet she had almost completely deemed her forbidden emotions just that, forbidden. _Forbidden and __unrequited_, she thought to herself depressedly. If only there were some way to show him... if only there were some way to let him know of her passion, then surely! Yes, surely she could persuade him to giver her a chance, if only she the guts to tell him!

It hurt her to know she could never utter the words unless certain to be well received, so she planned. If nothing else she could show him her feelings through a gift. Yes... a gift...

Valentines day neared, and it would be the perfect day to bring it all to light.

- - - - -

"Tohru, may I see you for a moment?" his words pierced into the silent air, shaking the girl into instant embarrassment. No one else was home, on top of s freshly made bed, a testament to show her desire of him.

Meekly, she nodded to him, standing up from her seat at the table in a flourish of crimson, from the shade of her blouse to the color of her cheeks.

He'd led her to the scene of the crime, as it seemed to her now. It felt to her that she would soon be reprimanded for something or other, or worse. Her breath caught, as a sudden fear overwhelmed her.

It had never passed her mind that he might get angry, nor that he might hate her for it. She'd been thinking too optimistically, and now he could be about to say anything to her! What if he yelled? What if he forced her out of his house for the foolish emotion? Ridiculed her? Or worse yet, _rejected_ her??

Yet it was for none of these reasons that Shigure had called to Tohru. Instead the moment she walked into the study her jaw dropped. It had been a disaster earlier, but now there was nary a thing out of place.

"Sh-Shigure san... this is... this is amazing..." the girl stood in awe at the sight. It was above her notice when he slipped u silently right behind her.

With a slight bump to her back the girl's attention was reclaimed by the young author. She muffled an eep! as she turned around, trapped by his sudden closeness. Despite the plentiful space surrounding the two, both were locked in time as they stared into the others' eyes.

_Could it be possible?_ They each thought simultaneously. _Maybe he... Maybe she... really does love me... _

"Tohru... I know it's customary to wait a month for the return gift, but I feel it would not mean as much given on that day. Please... be my valentine, now and forever."

A proud canine, and an even prouder man, Shigure stooped down to a kneeling position, taking a ring out of his pocket.

An audible gasp was heard from the girl, now feeling more like a woman than she ever had. A gentle smile crept to her face. "Isn't it also customary to date first, then ask?"

"Ah, but Tohru-kun, dating is merely a means of learning who each other are, and we have already done so. As for asking, if you'll note, I didn't really ask at all, more said politely for you to become mine."

She giggled. "Always have to have the last word, don't you Shigure," she giggled appreciatively, "well then I'll just have to take that away from you now, while I am still brave enough. Yes."

Easily the ring was slipped upon her dainty finger, and instead of staring up at her as they reminisced about the moment, Shigure went to standing quickly and pulled Tohru's face to his in a quick but romantic first kiss.

"Au contraire, my beautiful fiancé, I will say the last thing that can be said for several hours. I love you." and living up to the promise he captured her lips once more, in a lock that would not end until hours later when she whispered them back, in the heat of the valentine love.

Hope you liked! I'd appreciate it if you told me your opinions via review!


End file.
